Setsuwa Shinkirou
by Kitsune-No-Neko
Summary: A girl comes to konoha with her family, intent on becoming shinobi.When the girl is entered into the chuunin exams with her new team,she must come to trust these new people quickly to fend off the other genins and the procters. Will genjutsu be enough?
1. The Hokages Deal

Hio guys! Kitsune_No_Neko here with my first story for you. It's a Naruto/OC fan fiction. I got the inspiration for this story when watching Shikamaru fight Tayuya in Naruto, and decided to use my original character for this Kekkai Genkai idea of mine. Feel free to send me messages at Neko_no_ and ask about the story or any other story I may have going on. Anyways…I'm running out of things to say now..so….on with the story?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. My OC is mine in every shape and form. Yes, even as a rock…

* * *

Our story begins within a dense forest. One with many tall and mighty trees that have withstood the test and toil of time. In the heart of this forest lies the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konoha. Konoha is known as the strongest of the Shinobi nations and proudly wears this title with it's large reserve of bold Shinobi and kunoichi. In the center of the village lies the Hokage tower. The Hokage is the strongest of the leaf ninja and the leader of the village. Within the tower, the Hokage, Sarutobi tries to help our very brave hero.

"Ah! Jiji it hurts!" Naruto yells in a whiny voice.

"What hurts Naruto? Your ears?" Naruto could do nothing but nod as he held his head in his hands. Naruto ran into Sarutobi's office late that afternoon whining about his ears. Sarutobi sent for his chief medic ninja to see if he can make sense of what's happening to him.

"I don't know for sure, it seems that his ears are violently reacting to sounds we perceive to be normal." Sarutobi told Hitomi.

"Well yeah, I could have told you that…but, do you know what's causing it? Because, his ears seem normal to me. My jutsu can't detect anything wrong with him." Sarutobi pokes his ears again and blows gently into them. Naruto shudders and clamps his hands over his ears. "Well Hitomi, it seems that this may be the Fox. Maybe it is giving Naruto some of its senses? Or maybe the seal is stealing them from the Kyubi?"

Hitomi seems to ponder this for a moment before he nods. "Seems the most likely. I'm going to take the brat to the hospital. I'll put up a silencing jutsu to help him out. If the fox is really causing this, i'm sure it should be gone in a few days time. After all, he wouldn't leave his vessel open to attack too long." Sarutobi nods and waves his hand to dismiss him. Hitomi scoops up Naruto and jumps out the window, dashing towards the sanctuary of the hospital a couple blocks away. Not two minutes after they leave, a knock sounds at his door.

"Come in!" yells Sarutobi while putting away his little orange book he just pulled out, and pretending to do some paperwork. Moments later, his assistant enters with three strangers. "Sarutobi-sama, these people wish to see you and will not take no for an answer. They say they are here to help the village…" Sarutobi just waves her off. "It's alright Kira-chan, anything to take a brake from paperwork is good enough for me." Kira doesn't look pleased by the response, but nods her assent anyways and leaves them alone.

"Please take a seat and we'll get started." Sarutobi gestures to the two chairs in front of his desk. The child and the woman take a seat while the male stands in the middle between them.

"Thanks for seeing us Sarutobi-sama." says the woman with a fanged smile, oddly reminding him of a familiar animal.

"Of course. May I have your names? Wouldn't be very good to call you by child, woman, and 'that guy'." Sarutobi chuckles a bit at his joke, as does the woman and the man, the child just sits there staring off through the window.

"Of course Sarutobi, I am Ranmyaku no Shadow, (Shadow of the Chaos) and I am a Ninjutsu master and Taijutsu expert." Says the newly dubbed Shadow with a malicious smirk. Sarutobi eyes the man, trying to take in everything he can from him. He shows confidence by holding himself up straight as he talks, yet relaxed and unforced. He seems to radiate strength and ability. he looked at his cloths next. Shadow had unruly, black hair with red highlights. He wore a Black sleeveless shirt with a demonic red spiral on the front, black Shinobi pants and black combat boots. He had a Black Jounin vest over his shirt with the kanji for Chaos on the back stitched in red thread.

"Sarutobi-sama, I am Jemusuton no Rouge, (Rouge of the Gemstones) and I am a Genjutsu master and Taijutsu expert." Sarutobi turns his attention to the woman and looks at her the same way as Shadow. She sat as if she were a child on candy, hyper and jumpy. She was constantly shifting and moving, although sluggishly as if to hide it. She had an air of mystery and slyness surrounding her. She had hair almost a metallic silver color and she wore a skintight, black one piece body suit that transformed into a giant heart to cover her breasts. She had on nearly knee high white boots with pink hearts on the end where the toes were. Finally she wore a royal purple Jounin vest with the kanji for Gem stitched in a silver thread.

"Shinkirou no Coraline, (Coraline of the Mirages) Mistress of Genjutsu. I have never been beaten in a dance except for my father and mother." Sarutobi turns her head to the girl. "Dance?" "She calls fights dances. The arena is her dance floor. She has never been touched by taijutsu outside of me and her mother. But she has never dealt a blow either. Her ninjutsu is pretty pathetic as well. She only knows the henge, kage bunshin, kawarmi, and she is working on the flash step. Least, to my knowledge these are her skills. She turned to being very secretive as of late." Shadow told Sarutobi.

Sarutobi was reeling with the news. The flash step was the beginning step of the **Hirashin no Jutsu** (Flying Thunder God Technique), so he had to ask. "Does that mean one of you can do the Hirashin?" Shadow looks at him and just chuckles. "Yep. In fact, Your Yondaime taught me the technique, and I perfected it. I can do it without the kunai he needed, and it doesn't consume my chakra." Sarutobi was about to stop breathing. Not only did he know the jutsu, but he improved it! "I see, then Shadow-san, may I ask why I was called for this meeting today? I understand you said it would help Konoha?"

Shadow went serious instantly. "Yes Sarutobi. We wish to join the hidden leaf and become ninja under your command. But only on one condition." Sarutobi raised his eyebrows. They wanted to be ninja on a condition? He would say yes of course, he couldn't pass up this technique he had, it is too important. That, and he had yet to know how good the women were. If he could do that, what could they do? After all, the daughter has yet to be scratched by taijutsu if their word is true… "What is your condition Shadow-san?"

"I wish for Coraline to be put on a Genin team." Sarutobi looked confused, which Coraline finally seemed to break from her stupor she was in not moments ago.

"What! Why? You know I could beat any of those genin without even touching them! Same with all the Chunin and most of the Jounin as well most likely!"

Sarutobi looked at Coraline, then at Shadow, then at Rouge, who was staring into a deep silver gem. "Shadow-san, why would I do that, if she is as powerful as you all say? Surely she could be of more use as a higher rank?" Coraline looked at Sarutobi with admiration in her eyes as she thought maybe she had some hope that she could be higher than Genin, which was of course shattered by her father not two seconds later. "Because she has had individual training by us for her whole life and doesn't know how to work as a team. Plus, because I said so and that is my condition." Shadow then leans up against the wall with a small smirk on his face, he knows he has won this fight. Rouge suddenly decides to break in. "Sarutobi-sama, if I may, why don't you just take a ninja off a team and put Coraline on to replace them? In the mean time, me and Shadow-kun can train them? After all, we are taijutsu experts, plus we have mastered ninjutsu and genjutsu." Shadow nearly breaks down at the suggestion, since it means he has to train another brat and he can't take back what was already said.

Sarutobi holds his head in his hands as he ponders this. If the girl is a genjutsu mistress, then taking off someone who is a support ninja would be the most ideal. He mentally runs through his checklist of people. "I can agree to this. And just to be fair, we'll make it random." He pulls a couple slips of paper from his desk and puts them in his Hokage hat. "Go ahead Shadow-san, pick one, that will be the one you train." Grumbling, Shadow reaches for a slip of paper. "Sakura." he announces.

* * *

Neko: OMG CLIFFHANGER!!! Ehh…not really, you know what is gonna happen next. Next time guys, Coraline is introduced to team 7 (Which in my timeline has only been together 1 week) and Sakura is introduced to her slavedrivers.


	2. By By Sakura

Hi Guys! Kitsune_no_Neko here! I'm proud to introduce chapter two of Setsuwa Shinkirou! Remember, all reviews are welcome, so please R&R. Speaking of reviews, I would like to dedicate this chapter to my first reviewer and first person to add me to his favorites list…** HochiminShii**!! Thank you Hochi, truly. Anyways guys, I'm trying to update a new chapter at least once per week, we'll see how that works out. If I don't get one out one week, feel free to E-Mail me (at Neko_no_) and yell at me some to get it out =) If your actually reading this…I have a poll going on as well. Don't be a bump on a log, help shape the story the way you like! (With my limited and provided choices..haha?)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. My OC is mine in every shape and form. Yes, even as a rock…

"Sakura" Shadow announces.

The Hokage sighed at this. "Shadow-san, you have a lot of work ahead of you."

Shadow looked at the aging Hokage with curiosity. "What does that mean?" Sarutobi got a twinkle in his eye, almost as evil as the smirk on his face. With a sinister chuckle he delivered the news…

"Why Shadow-san, she is a true blue fan girl, and she won't part from her ways easy. Not only that, but I'm making YOU tell her she can't be around her precious crush for her genin career." Shadow was now all out glaring at Sarutobi, not even trying to hide it anymore. Who was this old geezer to make him to the hard work? While shadow contemplated how to get back at Sarutobi, Rouge seemed to realize just what they will be dealing with.

"Wait, a fan girl? Sarutobi-sama, Is this a punishment you inflict on new recruits to prove they are trustworthy or something? This seems a little extreme." Sarutobi just laughs softly. "No Rouge-Chan, we don't have enough new recruits to combat the growing pestilence. We try, though I am not sure we may ever truly defeat the plague that is fan girls." Sarutobi then pulls a slip of paper from his desk and scribbles down some instructions on it. "Shadow-san, here is the directions to the academy where Sakura is enrolled. Good luck, I expect progress reports monthly at least. Coraline, why don't you go with Shadow-san, you need to get introduced to your classmates anyway." Coraline just scoffs. "Yea, whatever." Shadow takes one last look at Sarutobi before he grabs Coraline by the shoulder. "At least I can do this, old man!" and then shadow pulls out a green gem, hung from a blackened chain around his neck, and in a flash he is gone.

"Seems he can do Hirashin…good. Rouge, you and shadow will make excellent teachers. I'm sure of it. Now, let's get to business, shall we?" Rouge nods and gives one of her fanged smiles. "Yes, let's."

* * *

**Ninja Academy**

"Team 7 will be Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Haruno Sakura."

"Yatta!" Yelled Sakura Haruno as she jumped from her seat. "In your face Ino-pig!" Before Ino could give a retort, a slight pop was heard, and a green flash appeared at the end of the room near Irukas desk. Two people appeared from the flash. A young girl and a man no older than 25 it seemed. The young girl looked no older than themselves, had brown hair the color of dark chocolate with ice blue highlights. She had ice blue lines that came to the middle of each cheek and a fanged smile. Her clothing consisted of dull silver combat boots, black ninja pants that were cut off just below the knee of her right leg, and a royal purple sleeveless shirt. All of this way topped off by a blue necklace that way cut into the shape of an eye and a tiger striped purple and black Jounin style vest with the kanji for 'Mirages' stitched in white thread on her back.

"Haruno Sakura?"

"Hai?" The young girls head whips towards sakura and fixes her in place with an icy stare. "I've been looking for you Sakura…I've come to take you away…away to hell!" and then the girl nearly flies up the stairs towards Sakura and grabs her by the left arm and hurls her towards the man at the front. As soon as Sakura left her arms, a kunai came flying towards the girl. Unfortunately for her attacker, she twisted her wrist slightly and caught the kunai by the ring on the handle. "High Genin, low Chuunin level throw. Not good enough." And then proceeds to hurl it at Sasuke, cutting off the 'ducks ass' part of his hair. Finally Sakura regains her bearings about being thrown.

"What the hell? Who are you two and why did you just throw me out of my seat?"

"My name is Shinkirou no Coraline, and like I said, I'm sending you to hell. That guy I threw you to? He is my dad, Ranmyaku no Shadow, and he is going to be your new teacher. I'm replacing you on team 7 and you get a private tutor. And what I said about hell? Not true really. You will want to vacation in hell by the end of the first week."

Sakura was speechless as she tried to process the new information. Shadow just chuckled. I see princess needs to reboot. Sorry…" He waves his hand towards Iruka in a 'tell me' gesture. "Iruka." "Right, sorry about interrupting class Iruka. Ja ne." Shadow then grabs Sakura by the shoulder and pulls out his green gem once more. In a flash of green light, shadow and sakura are no more. Meanwhile, Coraline is leaning back in Sakuras chair, staring at the ceiling.

"Coraline-san? Could you come up here and introduce yourself to the class? Please say your name, likes, dislikes, dreams, and anything else you may like to mention." Iruka called out. Coraline sighed and trudged up to the front of the classroom. She stood up and assumed a cocky posture.

"Hey guys. As you already know, I'm Shinkirou no Coraline. My likes are inventing new genjutsu and testing them on random things, I also like all types of seafood and steaks. My dislikes are most fruits, excluding bananas, slow days, my dads training which sakura must now endure." Coraline then bows are head and says in a loud whisper 'May she rest in peace' which brought a nervous chuckle from the class. "My dreams for the future is to perfect my mom and dads signature jutsu and creating a few of my own to pass on to my children. Some things I believe I should add…I have created 7 ninjutsu of my own, please don't tell my dad, and 1 ninjutsu. I have a Kekkai Genkai that allows me to create genjutsu out of sounds and songs. So if you have ears, you can be caught in my genjutsu. Ain't that fun? Let's see…I'm running out of things to say now…Oh yea! I've never been hit by a taijutsu move except for my mom and dads taijutsu styles. Just remember I'm kinda young, so I haven't fought many opponents yet…And finally, no one touches my necklace. And I mean NO ONE! Touch it, and I will kill you. Simple as that."

And with her speech of awe inspiring terror done, Coraline sits back in Sakuras chair and goes back to staring at the ceiling. Iruka just sweat drops at her mood swings.

"Yes…well…right. Genin, wait in this room for your Jounin sensei. Coraline closes her eyes as she thinks about what a crummy time she is going to have babysitting 2 brats for a good couple months.

* * *

**Training Ground 32**

With a flash of green light, Sakura is deposited on the ground with Shadow standing right above her. She is staring wide-eyed at shadow, like he really was going to kill her dead right then and there.

"Hirashin…" Sakura whispers.

"Yes, I can do the Hirashin…think it might be worth learning from me now?"

Sakura mulls over those facts briefly before nodding. "Good. Since I know your new to this, and you don't have the stamina of me or Coraline, we'll start small today and I'll even let you choose your tort-I mean…training. 100 laps around the training field or 10 laps around the village. Your choice."

"What! This is light training?" Sakura screeched. Shadow uncapped his hands from his ears, which still rang from the pitch of her voice. "Great, yet another thing I must break you of…damn fan girls. Well, what are you waiting on? Since you won't choose, I will for you. 100 laps around the training field. With an extra 20 added since I had to decide for you. GO!" When Sakura stood there dumbly for a few seconds, Shadow sighed and held up his arm as if he was going to throw something.

"Chaos Spear!" Then a bolt of what seemed to be electricity, yet too wild to be that, raced towards sakura until she decided to dodge. She ran around the training grounds to do so. While this torture was going on, a lone figure hovered a good 30-40 feet above the training grounds.

"Shadow…you always had a way with your students." Then the figure flew off towards Konoha, slowly disappearing from view, a chuckle heard as they left.

Shadow stopped lobbing chaos spears at sakura as he heard the laugh. It sounded familiar, yet alien. He shrugged it off when he witnessed Sakura trying to rest. Can't have that, now can we? He proceeded to hurl a Chaos Spear at her before she could fully stop, to make her resume her running.

_**Neko:**_ Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember, I'm always open to talk to. My email is at the top of the page. Chapter three will be up next week. R&R or I'll have my fax eat you!! (Look at my avatar pic to understand this.)


End file.
